¿El amor existe?
by loveja92
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el problema no fuera que la sangre de bella si no el miedo de esta al amor? Esta historia se desarrolla en león gto México. Con un edward que si puede salir a la luz del sol, dispuesto a todo por ganarse el corazón de bella.
1. Chapter 1

**¿****El amor existe?**

**Prefacio **

¿Que pasaría si el problema no fuera que la sangre de bella si no el miedo de esta al amor?

Esta historia se desarrolla en león Guanajuato México. Con un Edward que si puede salir a la luz del sol, dispuesto a todo por ganarse el corazón de bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap****itulo. 1 la carta **

Cuando tú te fuiste un gran abismo se situó en mi corazón, ya no entendía por que la lluvia caía o por que las flores se abrían.

Y aquí estoy, un año después de tu partida, sufriendo todavía por las palabras dichas "será como si jamás hubiera existido" mentiras, blasfemias, aquí estoy viviendo en el ayer, pensando que hubiera sido si no te hubieras ido y siguieras aquí, no se como seguir viviendo muchas veces he pensado en terminar con mi vida, pero ¿de que me serviría? solo causaría un daño profundo a mis padres y hermanos, además al fin y al cabo algún día moriré ya sea por la edad o por alguna enfermedad.

Escribo esta carta para sacar todo el sufrimiento que tengo en mi corazón y para que si algún día decides ver que fue de mi te des cuenta que el tiempo paso y paso y yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ti como si fuera el primer día.

Lo que no puedo entender es por que si tantas veces me juraste amor eterno ese día gris me dijiste que no me amabas y que solo había sido un juego para ti. Que ilusa fui al creerte, no me duele haberte entregado mi virginidad, ni haberte dado mi tiempo lo que me duele es haberte entregado mi corazón y tu sin consideración te vas sin devolvérmelo.

Espero que estés feliz con tu decisión de irte, espero que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga sentir lo que tu algún día me hiciste sentir. Un año de espera un año de suplica y ruego, un año de dolor, desesperanza y miedo. Un año para ti es poco ¿Qué es un año para un inmortal? Nada, pero para mi ha sido, una tortura un suplicio sin fin ya me canse de esperar y luchar por algo que no existió nunca.

Solo espero que esto me sirva de lección el amor no existe, no esta hecho para alguien como yo, no hay un felices para siempre, no existe ese cuento de hadas que nos venden en las películas, no existe hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Te doy las gracias por ayudarme a entender eso, no te miento cuando te digo que ya no soy la misma, ya no queda en mi un solo rastro de dulzura y amor tu te lo llevaste. Si algún día decides volver no lo hagas por favor ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, creo que he pagado mi deuda. Vete por donde viniste y te deseo suerte ya que la verdad no te odio, pero me duele verte, auque sea destrozado no quiero volver a caer en tus redes, no quiero volver a creer en el felices para siempre y luego hundirme en un abismo profundo y sin fondo.

P.D. aquí adentro te dejo el corazón que un día me diste, y prometiste que seria mió para siempre, te lo devuelvo completo esperando que algún días me devuelvas el mió auque sea roto y destrozado.

Atte. Bella

Edward pov.

Un año, un año de sufrimiento de desesperanza, pero vale la pena por que no quiero que ella sea como yo un moustro. Me di cuenta a tiempo que este mundo no era para ella. No merece que le haga esto, condenarla a vivir sin alma y además sin hijos, no es justo para ella mi vida, mi ángel, mi bella, ¿Qué harás en estos momentos?

Un grito me saco de mi ensoñación

-¡Edward!- grito la voz desesperada de alice.

- ¿Qué pasa alice?- en un segundo llegue a donde se encontraba y cuando vi. Lo que ella veía en el futuro de bella me quede petrificado. Era ella la dueña de mi corazón, mi niña frente a un espejo, escribiendo una carta para mí. Era una carta de despedida pero eso no era lo peor ella estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo blanco y se estaba quitando de su cuello el anillo de compromiso que le había dado yo ¿que significaba esto? no podía ser, no podía haberme olvidado tan fácil.

- ¡No Alice, no, no y no!- grite con desesperación- esto no puede estar pasando

- ¿Y que esperabas que te esperara toda la vida?- me dijo algo enojada- la dejaste destrozada, además era lo que querías ¿no? que fuera feliz que tuviera hijos ¿que no era eso lo que querías?- dijo zarandeándome

-Si, pero, no pensé que me olvidaría tan rápido- dije sollozando

-Entonces Edward ¿Qué harás?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cáp. ****2 dos años antes **

Bella pov

Yo soy una adolescente normal de 17 años, con los mismos problemas inquietudes y miedos, tengo una familia extensa soy la tercera hija de seis, mi padre Charlie tiene una imprenta y sale mucho de negocios y mi madre Renee ella es ama de casa o lo aparenta por que es pésima asiendo de comer, mi hermana mayor se llama Katy y tiene 21 años trabaja de ingeniero en sistemas, es una muy buena hermana auque a veces es muy histérica jajaja. La siguiente es Sharon que tiene 19 años y esta estudiando abogacía, así que casi no la veo ya que ella estudia por las tardes y yo por las mañanas. Después sigo yo una adolescente que según dice mi madre a madurado por necesidad. Mis otros hermanos son William de 11 años, Caterin de 9 años y Alexander de 6 años. Mi familia no es rica pero somos muy felices con lo que tenemos.

No me considero una joven hermosa ni bella soy mas bien feúcha y sin gracia soy un poco baja de estatura, piel blanca casi como un fantasma, ojos color café opaco, cabello castaño claro con ondas que caen hasta un poco abajo de los hombros, soy delgada sin curvas marcadas en pocas palabras una adolescente común y corriente.

Mi familia y yo vivimos en león Guanajuato México. Y yo estoy cursando el quinto semestre de preparatoria no tengo muchas amigas pero a si me siento feliz. Mi mejor amiga se llama Ángela la conocí en el primer semestre de preparatoria somos muy amigas desde entonces. Ella es muy bonita y le habla casi a toda la preparatoria y yo pues…. No se como conseguí ser su amiga, es una grandiosa confidente tan discreta y a la vez tan alegre.

Mañana es el primer día de clases y estoy muy emocionada, al fin volveré a ver a mi amiga y platicar que ha pasado en el verano. Bueno ella me va ha platicar como le fue en el verano porque por lo que me contó ya tiene nuevo galán vive por su casa y aunque es mas pequeño que ella yo pienso que hacen bonita pareja.

Escucho a lo lejos un pitido ¡rayos! Es mi despertador otra vez se me hizo tarde. Demonios me pare de mi cama calientita y me empecé a vestir, con algo sencillo me agarre todo el cabello en una coleta y Salí sin maquillarme. Auque no me maquillara mucho solo un poco de polvo y gloss, pero en fin eso lo haría mas tarde, Salí sin desayunar nada por que me habían contado que el maestro que me iba a impartir la primera hora era muy estricto. Así que tome el transporte publico (si no tenia coche. Eso a veces me fastidiaba y mas cuando iba ha llegar tarde).

Después de 30 largos minutos de camino he llegado a la preparatoria, entro corriendo y casi me estampo con un muchacho muy guapo que digo guapo hermoso. Es alto, tez muy clara mas clara que la mía cabello castaño claro y muy rebelde pero de esos que se ven extremadamente sexis en un hombre, ojos café dorado con unas lindas pestañas grandes, su nariz en perfecta armonia con su rostro, sus labios grandes y rojos tan apetecibles que tuve que reprimir un impulso de abalanzarme contra el y besarlo, sus brazos y dorso con bien formados músculos. Una voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto

- A….. Si, si gracias- le conteste aun aturdida

Me quede de nuevo en mis pensamientos por un buen rato hasta que el carraspeo y me saco de nuevo de ellos. Le di de nuevo las gracias y me fui a mi primera clase que era anatomía por suerte el profesor no había llegado aun.

Seguía pensando en ese chico tan apuesto cuando me di cuenta que mis compañeros ya estaban entrando a clase.

La clase comenzó como cualquier otra el profesor se presento y nos dijo que nombraría a dos personas para realizar una exposición

Bien- dijo el profesor – mmmm… Isabella Swan y…

_Hi__ como andamos espero que súper bien siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia._

_Espero que les este gustando y espero sus __review__ porfisssssssssss. Así sabre si les gusta o no. Si no les gusta pues creo que ya no la seguiré así que opinen chavas, todos los comentarios se valen._

_BYEEEEEEEEE _

_BESOS_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cáp. 3**** confundida **

-Edward Cullen pónganse de pie ustedes dos expondrán los elementos que hay en el ser vivo a si que volteen a verse para que se reconozcan. La exposición tendrá que tener un tiempo máximo de 20 minutos… - yo ya no lo escuchaba ya que estaba embobada mirando a mi compañero de exposición, era el mismo chico que me había salvado de caerme.

Mi día no podía ir mejor me tocaba hacer equipo con un chavo súper guapísimo el sueño de toda adolescente loca como yo, tenia que contarle a Ángela lo que me había pasado. Lastima que ya no estemos en el mismo salón ya que yo quiero estudiar enfermería y ella psicología pero eso no importaba. Pero que bobadas estaba pensando no podía caer, no otra vez, no podía caer en las redes del amor que solo te hieren y lastiman no claro que no.

Termino la clase y ese muchacho Edward se acerco a mí

-Oye te párese bien que empecemos mañana el trabajo de anatomía?- me pregunto dudativo.

- Claro- le conteste con desgana (si suelo cambiar muy rápido de humor).

-Mmmmm- dijo dudoso- entonces te veo después- y se fue caminando tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de disculparme por mi actitud grosera y petulante.

Las cases pasaron sin novedades excepto que el estaba en todas mis materias a excepción de matemáticas y física que no tome ja que buena suerte me dará tiempo de pensar y decidir si le diré a mi amiga Ángela lo que me paso hoy. Lo mejor será contárselo y que me de su opinión de que hacer por que me encuentro confundida. Pero que idioteces estaba diciendo ¿como me pude enamorar en un segundo de un desconocido? no, no puede ser si lo sabré yo el amor no esta hecho para mi ya lo había descubierto hace tiempo atrás esa tarde que… para que recordarlo eso era ya pasado y ya lo había superado (o eso me hacia creer a mi misma).

La mañana paso y dieron las 3 PM hora de ir a mi deporte "JAZZ" (es bailar pero con movimientos muy marcados), iba hacia las canchas cuando otra compañera me abordo iba un semestre mas abajo que yo y Ángela pero la conocimos en el deporte y se nos izo una chava muy simpática. Ángela, Emma y yo nos considerábamos como los tres mosqueteros, pero claro en femenino.

-Hola Bella- dijo con la voz entrecortada, ya que había corrido para alcanzarme.

-Hola Emma ¿que tal te ha ido tu día?- pregunte

- No muy bien ya vez que no me llevo bien con los de mi grupo y me sentía muy sola sin ustedes- me contesto con un poco de tristeza – y a ti ¿que tal te ha ido?

- Bien, gracias- tenia tantas ganas de contarle lo que me paso hoy en la mañana que creo que lo leyó en mi cara y volvió a preguntarme

- Estas segura que todo esta bien- hizo énfasis en la palabra todo y yo ya no me pude contener mas y una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro al contestarle

- Ohhhhh Emma no sabes lo que me paso conocí a un muchacho tan apuesto, pero tengo miedo y no se que hacer por un lado lo acabo de conocer y por el otro ya sabes lo que paso con…

-Si, si ya lo se – dijo interrumpiéndome- pero el no es John y lo sabes

-Si lo se pero... – conteste dudosa.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes mejor olvídalo creo que el día de hoy me volví loca

-¿Mas? Jajajajajaja- dijo riéndose

-Si creo que se pega por que tú me lo pegaste- y así nos fuimos riendo y hablando de cosas que no tenían importancia.

Después de 15 minutos llego Ángela y fui corriendo a abrazarla, había sido tanto tiempo sin verla que me abalancé sobre ella sin importarme lo que dijeran de mi las otras chicas.

-¡Ángela! Te extrañe no sabes lo que me paso tengo que decírtelo, porque necesito un consejo y solo tu puedes ayudarme…- me calle al instante que comprendí la cara que traía era de tristeza a los pocos segundos me abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro.

- Me…e dejo…o Be.. lla, me dejo- no le entendía lo que decía hasta que recordé lo que me había dicho antes de salir de vacaciones.

Flash back

-Bella un muchacho que vive por mi casa quiere ser mi novio pero es mas chico que yo no se que hacer dime ¿que opinas?- dijo con una cara de angustia.

- Pues mmmmm… ¿lo quieres? – le pregunte

-Si, si, si lo quiero – me contestó entusiasmada.

- Pues has lo que tengas que hacer sabes que las edades no importan ni siquiera importa que el tenga mas dinero o tu lo que importa es que tu lo quieres y el te quiere. ¿no es así?

- Tienes razón le daré una oportunidad

Fin del flash back

-Pero ¿como sucedió? yo pensé que ahora estarías feliz con el- dije yo muy preocupada.

-Me dejo por otra- dijo sollozando- pero lo peor es que apenas me había cortado cuando ya estaba con ella ohhhhhhh Bella que voy a hacer.

-Primero que nada cálmate y no preocupes es un tonto que no supo valorar lo que tenia y lo que perdió. Y segundo que ella no te vea destrozada, te comprendo yo pase por lo mismo y se que será doloroso pero lo superaras.

-Gracias Bella no sabes lo que me ayudan tus palabras- dijo un poca mas calmada.

-Ahora si te párese bien creo que tenemos que entrar al salón por que la maestra ya entro

La clase de Jazz se fue muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de contarle nada ya que después de la clase se veía igual de deprimida pero ahora ella le iba contando a Emma lo sucedido y yo me encontraba en mis pensamientos.

-Hasta mañana- les dije a las dos

-Hasta mañana Bella- contestaron las dos a coro.

HIIIIIIII PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR LA VERDAD ES QUE MI ABUELO MURIO Y DESPUES DE DEPRIMIRME UN POCO LLEGO EL ESTRÉS DE LA GRADUACION, EL VIERNES FUI A VER ECLIPSE SIIIIIII Y EL SABADO ENTREGARON LOS RESULTADOS Y ADIVINEN QUE ME HACEPTARON EN LA UNIVERCIDAD EN LA CARRERA DE ENFERMERIA YUPIIIIII DE 550 FICHAS SOLO QUEDAMOS 60 SIIIIIII.

DEJEN SUS OPINIONES COMENTARIOS O QUEJAS ES BUENO SABER QUE PIENSAN

BYEEEEEEEE

BESOSSSSSS


	5. Chapter 5

**Cáp. 4 la exposición **

Llegue a mi casa a las 5 PM así que comí algo, lave los trastes que estaban en el lavabo y me fui a mi cuarto, ya que hoy había sido un día muy pesado, deje mi mochila sobre la cama y empecé a buscar mis apuntes de biología, pues ahí tenia algo de información sobre el tema que debía exponer.

No supe a que hora me quede dormida, pero mi despertador sonó e hice un esfuerzo muy grande para levantarme.

Este día fue igual que el anterior, solo que esta vez fui yo la que se acerco a edward, apenas lo pude hacer ya que tenia alrededor de el a muchas alumnas de la preparatoria de todos los semestres tanto de primero como de quinto.

-Hola- dije algo dudosa.

-Ah hola isabella ¿como estas?- me pregunto y se aparto de sus admiradoras.

-Bella- conteste yo.

-¿Qué, disculpa?- pregunto confundido.

-No me gusta que me digan Isabella, por favor dime Bella.

-Ah, oh claro- contesto- reformulo mi pregunta ¿como estas Bella?- me dijo seguro de si mismo.

Yo por otro lado me puse roja como un tomate y le conteste con voz muy baja.

-Bien, gracias- hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que me acorde del por que estaba allí.

- Te hablaba para saber a que hora haremos la presentación para la exposición.

- Mmm... Si quieres ahora- dijo, al instante.

Todas las que estaban a su alrededor, me miraban con mala cara, como diciendo en sus mentes: "lárgate el es mió" creo que Edward lo noto por qué al minuto me tomo del brazo y empezó a caminar muy deprisa.

Sus admiradoras con cara de confusión se quedaron estáticas en su lugar y solo nos siguieron con la mirada, yo por otro lado tenía una sonrisa tonta instalada en el rostro. Llegamos al ciber de la preparatoria y pedimos una maquina.

-Bueno había pensado en repartirnos la información pero hay que estudiar todo el tema, por si nos pegunta o ¿Qué piensas tu?- dijo con voz aterciopelada.

-Me parece muy bien, pero que te párese si dividimos el tema después de hacer la presentación.

- Si, esta perfecto.

Saque mis apuntes de biología 1 y el miro con atención.

-Creo que ya venias preparada- dijo con una linda sonrisa torcida.

-Solo un poco- dije sonrojándome mas- lo que pasa, es que yo ya lo había visto y pensé... perdón si te ofendí, pero yo… - dije muy rápido ya que estaba nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes- me interrumpió con una sonrisa mas grande instalada en el rostro- me da gusto que tomes enserio esta exposición, no eres como las otras muchachas, que solo les importa su persona y no les importa nada mas.

-Gracias, supongo- creo que fue un cumplido pero…

-Bueno, que te párese si comenzamos- me dijo con sus manos en el teclado.

- Bueno según yo los elementos que hay en los seres vivos se dividen en tres, los cuales son: primarios, secundarios y…

-No me digas ¿terciarios?- dijo en una carcajada.

-No, los otros se llaman oligoelementos o elementos vestigiales- dije con una sonrisa.

Y así no la pasamos toda la tarde haciendo el trabajo y bromeando sobre cualquier tontería, al final yo ya sabia que el tenia cuatro hermanos, tres de ellos estaban en la universidad, creo que se llamaban Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper además de otra chica llamada Alice que iba en quinto semestre de preparatoria, pero ella iba en el area de económico administrativo ya que quería ser diseñadora de modas. Y por otro lado, el ya sabia los nombres de mis hermanos, de mis padres el día de mi cumpleaños, que color me gustaba mas, que quería estudiar etc.

-Creo que ya solo nos queda ver como nos repartiremos el trabajo.

-Si, creo que es todo pero, como lo decidiremos- dije pensándolo.

-Que te párese un volado jajá jajá – dijo jugando.

-Ponte serio Edward- le dije dándole un manazo, el se estremeció en cuanto lo hice- discúlpame- dije ahora seria y agachando la cabeza.

- No... Hay problema- dijo dudoso- bueno que te párese si yo empiezo a exponer los elementos principales y tu dices los oligoelementos que son mas- dijo otra vez alegre.

-Me párese buena idea- dije con una sonrisa fingida. Y de nuevo baje la cabeza.

-No bajes la cabeza- dijo poniendo su mano en mi barbilla. Tenia muy fría la mano pero su tacto en lugar de molestarme me agrado le iba a contestar cuando escuche una voz tan conocida y odiada por mi.

- ¡Edward!- grito Jessica stanley.

-¿Si?- contesto el de mala gana.

-Venia a ver si ya habías terminado tu trabajo por que quería hablar contigo- dijo con voz de mosca muerta.

-Nos vemos mañana, Edward- dije yo también molesta y me fui de allí pero antes creí oír a edward que decía casi en un susurro.

- Bella no te vayas- pero creo que fue mi imaginación así que me fui casi corriendo de ahí.

Hoy expondría y me encontraba tan nerviosa, llegue diez minutos antes de la clase para preparar todo, iba entrando al salón cuando lo vi. Dentro de el.

-Hola- dijo el muy sonriente

-Hola Edward

Empezó a abrir la presentación mientras yo sacaba unos exámenes que les aplicaríamos a nuestros compañeros. A los cinco minutos todos estaban entrando a la clase.

Terminamos nuestra exposición en 15 minutos y el profesor continuo con su clase. Cuando íbamos saliendo nos detuvo a Edward y a mí para felicitarnos por el buen trabajo.

SORRY POR LA DEMORA PERO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAP 4 OJALA LES GUSTE. YA SABEN OPINIONES COMENTARIOS SE ACEPTAN GUSTOSAMENTE.

BYEEEEEEEE

BESOTES.


End file.
